


Romcom Confession

by readergirl12



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readergirl12/pseuds/readergirl12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux and Karkat watch a romcom together and Sollux says more than he intended. Sollux/Karkat. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romcom Confession

"Wow that movie wath thhitty." Sollux leaned back on the bed smirking at Karkat who was still riveted to the final scene where the couple embraced.

"You wouldn't know a good movie if it fell into your lispy little seedflap." Karkat scowled at him.

"Gothh KK how will I recover from these horrible put downth, I think I can tell the difference between a good movie and thome thappy thhit."

"That was legitimate quadrantal drama. What would you know about unrequited love anyway? That confession was fucking amazing."

"Nobody would ever thay yeth to that type of confethion KK. Who would thay yeth to thome moron jutht becauthe they thimply told them what they felt."

"I would." Karkat muttered looking away half-pouting.

"Tho if I jutht told you that you mean the world to me you would immedietly get red with me. If I were to thay that you are the perthon who I get up for in the evening and the one I want to be with at dawn. That I think you are the moth beautiful troll there ith and I pity you more every time I thpeak to you. That would go over great I am thure." He paused realization dawning as the shock of his unintentional honesty registered. Karkat was looking at him eyes wide with shock.

"Are you fucking with me? That sounded an awful lot like a confession of some serious flushed feelings and I mean it's not like I don't feel the same but I am pretty sure you were just joking around but fuck this sucks why would you joke like that."

"KK it wathn't a joke. Wait did you thay you felt the thame?" Sollux met Karkat's eyes looking hard at him as thought he could pull the secrets out of him.

"Well no shit. So I guess the whole confession thing wasn't that stupid after all was it?" Karkat crossed his arms over his chest and looked so adorable that Sollux leaned over and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Well it did get me a matethprit tho I thuppothe it hath it'th utheth." Karkat blushed but did not deny his words. Together they slept the night through snug in the same recupracoon.


End file.
